NekoBerry interviews the RK cast
by NekoBerry
Summary: Well not much else to add. Don't take this seriously, I did this in a boring physics lesson
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable is not mine, if it were mine, trust me, I would be doing a lot more than writing fanfiction. Well anyway, yeah. Not mine. I only own my name and even that is used more by everyone else.  
  
This is just the product of a VERY boring physics lesson. Nothing much really. Well I hope you enjoy!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
NekoBerry: Hello and welcome to NEKOBERRY'S TALK SHOW! Boy do we have a show today! We are proud to announce that we have invited the cast of the great series, Rurouni Kenshin to speak with us today!  
  
Sano: Like hell we were invited!! That maniacal wench-*gets hit with a thrown microphone* Ow.  
  
NekoBerry: Now it's time to welcome our first guest. He's a master swordsman and a great fighter. Give a big hand for Kenshin Himura, also known as Battosai the Manslayer!  
  
Saito: (Backstage) Also known as the *#%^+!@ wimp.  
  
NekoBerry: Hold your tongue Mr. Saito!  
  
Sano: Why does he only get told off for swearing and I get hit over the head each time I $%#!@*^ speak? *Gets hit over the head with a flying microphone* Ow.  
  
NekoBerry: Because you're an annoying moron. Hold your tongue! Now *magicks another mike*, Mr. Himura. We are very interested to know about your marriage with Miss Tomoe when you were 14.  
  
Kaoru: *sniff*  
  
Kenshin: Er.I don't know what to say, that I don't  
  
NekoBerry: Well, for one thing, you killed her.  
  
Kenshin: *sniff*  
  
NekoBerry: Mr. Himura?  
  
Kenshin: *sniff*  
  
NekoBerry: Oh for God's sake! Be a man Mr. Himura!  
  
Saito: Too late for that.  
  
Kenshin:*sniff* Tomoe  
  
NekoBerry: Mr. Himura, if you don't stop crying my doubts about your manhood while wearing a pink shirt will be proven right!  
  
Kenshin: *Stops sniffing and recomposes* Sorry, I don't like to talk about my past, that I don't  
  
NekoBerry: That's gonna get real old, real fast.  
  
Kenshin: What?  
  
NekoBerry: Nothing!  
  
Sano: Kenshin! Don't let her fool you! What she said wa-*Gets hit by yet another mike* Ow.  
  
Kenshin: It's not right to hurt people like that, that it is not *Turns into Battosai*  
  
NekoBerry: Oh sh-  
  
INTERMISSION: We Are having technical difficulties, please wait while we fix the problem  
  
NekoBerry: *With scratches and cuts everywhere* We apologize for that little difficulty. Now, as we were saying Mr. Himura.  
  
Kenshin: ^_^ Yes?  
  
NekoBerry: You met Miss Kaoru a few yeas ago, correct?  
  
Kenshin: Yes  
  
NekoBerry: So what is your relationship with her?  
  
Kaoru: (Backstage) *blush*  
  
Kenshin: I don't know what you mean.  
  
NekoBerry: Tell us about your feelings towards each other  
  
Kenshin: *Blank stare*  
  
NekoBerry: *murmurs* How the hell did he manage to live for this long while being so oblivious.*To Kenshin* I'll put it bluntly Mr. Himura, seeing that it's the only way to tell you anything. DO-YOU-WANT-TO-@*#%-KAORU?  
  
Everyone except Kenshin & Kaoru: *snigger, snigger, giggle, laugh, snort*  
  
Kenshin: *Slight blush* Erm.no, not really.*Kaoru grabs chair and throws it at him* Ow.  
  
Everyone except Kenshin & Kaoru: *laugh, snort, giggle*  
  
Kenshin: I have a feeling I will be sleeping outside tonight, that I do  
  
Everyone:*Howling on the floor laughing*  
  
Kaoru: YOU ARE ALL SO IMMATURE! *Starts to beat everyone up*  
  
NekoBerry: Er. Join is after the break! We will be interviewing Kenshin's good friend. Sanosuke Sagara, also known as Sanza, the Fighter for Hire.Miss Kaoru, no please, put that table down.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Well, that is all for now. Well, all for this chapter. The are many ways to carry on. You can submit a review, encouraging me to carry on with this.er.thing. Or you can encourage me not to*. But either way, I hope you have enjoyed this.  
  
*Note that anything too drastic, like flames used against my terrible humour will be replied with a Gatotsu from Mr. Saito! Thank you! 


	2. Interviewing Sano

I'm so sorry for not updating this story! I've had a bit of drama, I've had exams and my knee decided to go praying mantis on me! Well anyway, thank you for the very nice and good reviews! And thank you for your patience. And thank you for a certain someone (You know who you are) who gave me a very good idea for further chapters! Now, without further ado, I give you......this xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
NekoBerry: Welcome back! We are continuing with our Rurouni Kenshin interviews. And now, next on our list. We have Mr. Sanosuke Sagara. Kenshin's best friend. He's know for his lively self and has a tendency to-  
  
Saito: (backstage) Be a moron twenty-four seven.  
  
Sano: (backstage) That's it! I've had enough of you! Come here! I'll finish you good!  
  
Saito: (backstage) I thought we already established that I can kick the crap out of you any day.  
  
Sano: (backstage) Oh yeah? Well I don't remember that!  
  
Saito: (backstage) I thought that would have been obvious after I beat you up more than once.  
  
Sano: (backstage) ALL RIGHT!! THAT'S IT!!  
  
NekoBerry runs backstage  
  
NekoBerry: *Struggling* Gentlemen please.er.don't do that Mr. Sagara! Mr. Saito put that sword down. No Mr. Sagara, not the chair..ALL RIGHT BOTH OF YOU STOP OR I'LL BLOW YOU ALL TO KINGDDOM COME!!!!  
  
Silence  
  
NekoBerry: (onstage) We're sorry about that. Small complications. Now without any further interruptions.I give you.Mr. Sanosuke Sagara!  
  
Saito: (backstage) Here let me help you get to your seat!  
  
A kick is heard and Sanosuke literally comes in flying and lands on his chair.  
  
NekoBerry: Thank you Mr. Saito but I'm sure he could have managed on his own..  
  
Sano: Why I oughta...  
  
NekoBerry: Mr. Sagara! Thank you for joining us today. So how have you been?  
  
Sano: What do you mean by that? I just got my ass kicked by that friggin' $#@* head! How do you think I $@#!*%^ feel??  
  
NekoBerry: Mr. Sagara, if you swear one more time, you will have a microphone stuck to your head because of the furious beating that I'm sooo tempted to give you...  
  
Sano: Ah, understood.  
  
NekoBerry: Mr. Sagara, there has been rumors lately that you seem to have a gambling problem, is-  
  
Sano: What gambling problem? I don't have a gambling problem! I like to play once and a while! But I don't have a gambling problem! I like to enjoy myself now and again! I often loose money but-  
  
NekoBery: Oh moving swiftly on! There also have been some rumors that you and Miss Megumi Takani are in some sort of a rela-  
  
Sano: What is this?? Some sort of inquisition?  
  
NekoBerry: -_- No Mr. Sagara, it's a talk show, surprisingly enough. Oh it seems that a member of our audience would like a word.  
  
NekoBerry walks up to the audience member holding out a microphone  
  
NekoBerry: Hello there, would you like to ask Mr. Sagara a question?  
  
Species 125: I sure would! Hey Sano! *runs towards Sano and glomps him* You don't really like that fox, do you hun? You like me, don't you?  
  
Sano: Hey there! Wow you're the best looking woman I've seen!  
  
NekoBerry:*sarcastically* oh what a charmer...Well Species 125 likes it  
  
Species 125: ^_^ My precioussssssssssss *Hugs Sano and plays with his hair*  
  
Kenshin:(backstage) Sano seems to be good with the ladies, that he does  
  
Megumi: Why that good for nothing...  
  
Species 125: Oh look, Miss Fox is jealous. Too bad for you doc. He's mine!  
  
Sano: *blushing* So eh, you got any other name apart from Species 12 er  
  
Species 125: 5, I do, but I'm not going to tell you. Let me hug you a bit more!  
  
Sano:*_* Ok, suffocating now.......  
  
NekoBerry: Uh Miss Species! I think Mr. Sagara would like to-  
  
Saito: No leave him! He likes this feminine attention! Better enjoy it while you can moron!  
  
Sano:*Turning blue* Your. Just. Jealous.  
  
Saito: Oh yes I am, look at me. I'm shaking in so much envy.  
  
NekoBerry: *Grabs a crowbar* Ok Miss Species *Tries to pull her off with such crowbar* I. Think. It's, phew. Time. To. A LITTLE HELP WOULD BE NICE!!  
  
The rest of the cast and two random and enormous security men help with the prying of the crowbar.  
  
NekoBerry: C'mon everybody! Work with me here!  
  
Species 125: Do you want some sake Mr. Sano? Sano: *Now in shades of purple, nods*  
  
Species 125: Ok *lets go of Sano*  
  
Everyone on the crowbar has flow away backstage because of the force. Species 125 didn't seem to have noticed.  
  
LATER...........  
  
Sano: Why Shank you sho much Mish *squints his eyes*....er..  
  
Species 125: ^_^ Species 125  
  
Sano: That's it, I kneeeeew it haaaad a *hick* nuuuuumber  
  
Species 125: Well, I'm going to go and get our hotel room ready! *Runs off*  
  
Sano: *Hic*  
  
NekoBerry*mumbling whilst adding another band aid to her head* No way in hell am I gonna..We still rolling? Ack! Mr. Sagara!  
  
Sano: Hellllloooooo I'm drunk! I'm drunk on shake! Ishn't that funny? *Hic*  
  
Megumi: That's it! I'm gonna get you so hard that they'll remove my medical license and put a convict number on my forehead instead!!!*Rolls up sleeve and grabs table*  
  
NekoBerry: No Miss Megumi!! Don't! Arg!! Sorry but we're gonna have to end here for a commercial break! Meanwhile, why don't you write us some questions for our next guest? The ex-leader of the third suad of the Shinsengume, what a mouthful, Mister Hajime Saito! All this after the break! MISS MEGUMI!!! NOO!  
  
Megumi: After all that and you dare to smile at me with that look on your face? I'll show you something that's wipe the smile off your face! Eat table wood Rooster Head!!  
  
Species 125*Runs in* AHH! Mr. Sano! NOOOOOO  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
AN Ok so it wasn't as good as the first one, so sue me!!! But if you want to make it better, just leave questions to Saito in your reviews! That's right! REVIEW! Nice and constructive! Thanks for reading this load of trash! I very much appreciate it! I promise I'll find my lost sense of humor before this is over! 


End file.
